


Tender Touches

by toynbeees



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Other, Praise Kink, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toynbeees/pseuds/toynbeees
Summary: It's Bubba's first time being intimate, and you're determined to make sure he knows how loved he is.
Relationships: Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Tender Touches

Steam rose up around you, clouding the dirty mirror above the sink and blocking your view of the bedroom beyond the door. Such a small room was bound to fog up a little, but as you sank further into the deliciously hot water, it was as if you had been transported out of the cramped little bathroom and into a hot spring. The bubbles - a treat from Bubba, bought after Drayton had forced him into town once - smelled wonderfully of sharp citrus and sweet cranberries. This, you decided, was your own personal heaven.

So, too, was the rare slice of peace. Drayton was gone, God knew where; Nubbins was out collecting supplies in town; and until Bubba returned from his chores you had the place to yourself. _Wonderful._

You stretched out your legs, thick bubbles gathering in the crook of your knees, and let the water swell up to your chin. Your legs were looking more tanned than usual, with new freckles sprouting here and there. The result of hot Texas days spent outside with Bubba, working the land – or occasionally helping with unfortunate victims. Perhaps it should have bothered you - but truly, you didn't care.

Especially not when you got to see Bubba remove his blood-soaked clothes, reveling in the thick muscles of his shoulders and the delicious swell of his chest. It was a rare sight to see him without clothes, but one you _loved._ Just thinking about it made your toes curl, a breathy sigh escaping your pursed lips as you sank deeper into the warm water.

A door slammed downstairs, snapping you from your thoughts. Heavy footsteps; clumsy and making no attempt to be quiet. You smiled - only _one_ person in this household was so loud.

"I'm in the bathroom!" You called to Bubba, unsure if he even heard, "I'll be out in a minute!"

Your alone time was thoroughly ruined - but could you really complain if it meant alone time with _your man?_ Smirking to yourself, you grabbed the bottle of shampoo and lathered up.

Inevitably, it wasn't long before your mind drifted back to Bubba. What would his hair feel like, those silky black curls soaped up with shampoo? As you washed your own hair, you couldn't help but imagine Bubba in the bath alongside you, his broad body nestled between your thighs as you scrubbed his hair clean. You were willing to bet his hair was just as delicious soaking wet as it was dry - your hands would skim effortlessly through the damp curls as you lathered conditioner...

The creaking of hardwood caught your ears then, eyes fluttering open - and _oh,_ there he was. Bubba's broad shoulders and thick curves filled the entire doorway, his hands clasped in front of him as he babbled something you couldn't make out.

You must have looked a mess, hair in disarray ** _,_** and cheeks flushed from the heat. Yet he stared at you through the holes of his mask, eyes glittering, and ducked his head in that bashful way of his. The bubbles hid your body from view, but that didn't matter. Just the sight of you, nestled amongst the foam and steam, was enough to render him a blubbering, blushing mess. He looked so _adorable,_ peeking at you from between his hands.

"Hey sweetie," you murmured, "just give me a minute and I'll be finished, okay?"

You felt your own cheeks heating up, and not from the steam. You were _technically_ naked, even if nothing was visible, and you were tempted to ask Bubba to join you. Wouldn't that make for an interesting first time? But before you had time to even suggest it Bubba was backing out of the bathroom, squawking and mumbling as he hid his face behind his hands, and you couldn't help but laugh even as disappointment settled in your gut. Well, maybe another time then.

You heard him clattering about in the bedroom as you stepped out of the bath. Water sloshed in the tub behind you and trickled down your curves as you reached for a towel. With it wrapped around your body you turned to grab your clothes - ah, you had left them in the bedroom. Oops.

Bubba was still there when you poked your head through the door. His tie and jacket were gone; shoes too. The bed had dipped under his weight as where he flopped back against the pillows, the covers thrown back to fight off the Texan heat. You smiled fondly at him, admiring the way those strong arms reached upward as he stretched.

"Hey sweetie, do you see my jeans and a red shirt by any chance?"

Rolling onto his side, Bubba froze when he caught sight of you. A low hum caught in his throat, appreciative eyes roving across your body.

"Jeans, baby?"

Mumbling something like _no,_ Bubba ducked his head, hiding it behind his thick arms. The shirt, just a little too tight, hugged his biceps perfectly.

You had an idea.

"Well," you murmured with a shrug, "if there's no clothes, I suppose I can't get dressed. I'll just have to stay in this towel forever."

He started babbling, bobbing his head in agreement even as you saw what was visible of his face flush crimson.

Oh, he was so _cute,_ and you were so lucky to have him. You made sure to let him know, too, crossing the space between you to press a kiss against his lips. They were so full and soft, and the corners of the leather mask had long since stopped bothering you.

Thick hands pulled you closer, clamping down on your hip. Bubba mumbled against your lips, planting sloppy kisses on every sliver of skin he could reach. Lips, cheek, jaw, neck - not a single inch of you was safe from Bubba's affections. He was a messy, inexperienced kisser - always had been, probably always _would be,_ but his appreciative little hums sent warmth coiling in your stomach.

And when he dipped lower, full lips catching your collar bone - well, that was it. You let out a breathless sigh as you sank into him, one leg hooking around his broad waist. He was so _wide_ it was almost impossible to straddle him, but that only caused the warmth in your stomach to travel lower.

The hand around your hip tightened, and you marveled at how _easy_ it was to rile him up. If you'd known all you had to do was show a bit of skin, you would have tried this weeks ago.

His messy kisses travelled lower, across the swell of your chest above where the towel still clung to you. ****

Just as Bubba was about to dive in for more kisses, you took his chin in your hands. He pouted, a low whine escaping his lips as you tilted his face up to look at you. But you smiled gently and murmured, "I don't think it's fair that I'm here in only a towel, and _you're_ fully dressed."

A smile crept onto your features as you continued, "Let's change that, shall we?"

With a hand flush against his chest, you began to unbutton his shirt. The first one sprung open to reveal more of his tanned skin and thick, tempting curls of hair. Your hands skimmed across his bare chest, popping open a second button, then a third.

Bubba squirmed underneath you, eyes huge and dark. When your hand went for the next button his shaking grip tightened - nearly vice-like - stopping you in your tracks. He chirped and squawked, free hand rushing to cover himself back up, face hidden in the crook of your neck.

Oh.

Lidded eyes darted down to the sliver of chest Bubba tried to desperately to hide, then back up to his flustered expression.

_Oh._

A gentle smile graced your features as you planted a kiss to his lips. "Bubba," you cooed, "are you self-conscious?"

A nod of affirmation, a gentle whine as he buried his face into your thighs, shielding himself from view. Thick hands gripped the sides of his open shirt and your heart pined for him. He was so _beautiful,_ and you needed him to see that.

Dark lashes fluttered against your cheeks as you batted your eyes. Your lips trailed down his neck, peppering gentle kisses onto every inch of skin. "Bubba, sweetheart, I love you," you whispered against the crook of his neck, "and whatever lies underneath this shirt, I'll love that too."

Slowly, his hands relaxed. He let you pry them away from his shirt, let you place them on your hips. He was babbling again, peeking up at you with wide, nervous eyes.

You placed a kiss to the edge of his collarbone, smiled against his hot skin. "Ready, love?"

He simply squealed out something like _please,_ and that was all you needed.

And damn, what a sight he was to behold. You knew he was big: broad and muscular and just the right amount of chubby. Yet as you peeled back the shirt you realized just how hefty he really was. Thick, gorgeous curls dusted his chest - and _oh,_ his chest was so soft you simply wanted to sink your fingers into it. The hair continued down his generous stomach, dipping below the hem of his jeans. Everything about him was _stunning._

Absently, your hand drifted to his midsection; your flat palm sinking effortlessly into his ample cushioning. Beneath you Bubba keened - low and raspy - and that familiar warmth spread through your stomach.

"You like that?" you murmured as your hand coasted lower. Delicate fingers trailed across his stomach, pinching and grabbing at the excess flesh. When you felt something press against your inner thigh you realized, _yes,_ he very much liked it.

A smile spread across your lips as you leaned forward, gently planting both hands on his shoulders. You hovered over him, delighting in how wide his eyes were as they met yours. Experimentally you shifted, thighs gripping Bubba's hips as you ground onto him. It sent a flutter through your core that you _relished,_ loving the feeling of him pressing into your inner thigh.

You expected him to react, but the stuttering whine that left his throat was _divine._ His hands clamped down hard enough to bruise, nails digging into the soft flesh of your waist as you bit back a groan. Already he was rock-hard, and you had barely even started. Just the thought was enough to get you excited.

Your hips continued to roll against him, moving to the time of your own rapid heartbeat. Beneath your touch Bubba was shaking, babbling as if to keep himself grounded. When you dove down to envelop his lips with your own, he let out a needy whine. His own kisses were sloppy, desperate, but you returned each with equal intensity.

"You're _gorgeous,_ Bubba," you murmured against his lips, "absolutely perfect."

He gasped at those words, allowing you the perfect opportunity to slip your tongue between his parted lips. You continued your barrage of compliments as he squirmed beneath you, all of that pent-up energy put into long, messy kisses that left you both _dizzy._

Finally you pulled away, sighing as you pressed your forehead against his.

"Bubba, hon?" your voice was little more than a croaky whisper, "is it all right if we get you out of the rest of those clothes?"

He hesitated, which you expected, but his dick was pressing into your thighs so sharply and you just wanted him _out_ of those jeans. You were still grinding into him; slowly, gently, but enough to make him whimper. With a shuddering nod, he agreed.

You pecked your way down his chest as deft fingers unlatched his belt. You hooked a finger through the belt loops, hands pressing into his soft sides, and helped Bubba shimmy out of his clothes. His heat was almost too much, your hands clenching and unclenching as they roved across his skin.

Already he was bucking against you, earlier shyness paling in comparison to his apparent need _._ When you drew back to appreciate his now naked body, he was practically clawing at you, whimpering and babbling as he tried to pull you flush against him. Instead you let your lidded gaze travel down, admiring how big and soft he was. Every inch of him was covered in thick, dark hair, dispersing to a delicate happy trail down to his groin.

"Oh _sweetie,_ " you breathed, "you're so gorgeous. Absolutely _divine._ " Your fingers played with the soft hair, hand travelling downward.

Bubba's eyes squeezed shut as he arched into your touch. Finally free of those restraining jeans, you had the perfect view of how _enormous_ his dick really was. Just like the rest of him it was temptingly thick, bringing a heady smile to your lips. You took him in your hands, continuing the quiet praise.

"I love you," you whispered as you stroked his length experimentally. His low, rumbling response had your thighs clenching around his hips. "You're so beautiful, and _sexy,_ and you feel so good in my hands."

Slowly, carefully, you pumped your wrist - you didn't have a hope of closing your fingers around him, but seeing his dick nestled in your palm was just so _delicious._ With each pump of your wrist he let out a little mewl that went straight to your core, and you leaned forward, grinding against Bubba's thighs as you increased your ministrations.

He writhed beneath you, and you were beginning to realize just how _loud_ he was - but damn if it wasn't wonderful. Your hips rocked together in tandem, working hand trapped between your bodies as you sank the fingers of your free hand into his plush stomach.

"So big, so _strong..."_ Your lips met his neck, sucking on the tender flesh above his collar bone, enjoying the strangled whimpers you drew from him. Your breath left you in heaving gasps, heart rate picking up in time with your thrusts, but you still took the time to enjoy every inch of Bubba's body.

"You could snap me in a second, if you wanted," you continued huskily, "but you're so _gentle;_ so helpless underneath me, aren't you?"

He nodded, hands fluttering at your sides as he struggled to make a sound. You imagined him flushed beneath the mask, pupils blown wide as his cheeks turned crimson. _God,_ what a sight.

He was close now, you could feel it from the way he writhed beneath you and the way his dick twitched in your hands. It was so _easy;_ all you had to do was twist your wrist just so and he would be coming against your stomach. With a wicked grin you let the still-damp towel drop around your hips, exposing everything - Bubba's eyes snapped wide, and you knew you had him.

With one expert flick of your wrist, Bubba came undone. His back arched as he let out a cry, eyes squeezing closed as his come splattered across your now bare stomach. His chest heaved, arms falling to his side, and he looked so blissed out and _perfect_ with his damp curls framing that beautiful - albeit masked - face.

"Good?" you questioned quietly, voice almost drowned out by your own panting.

 _Yes,_ he babbled, eyes fixated on your naked chest even as they began to droop closed. He had a beautiful, dopey grin across his face that even the mask couldn't hide. _God,_ as if you didn't already love him enough...

But it seemed your own release would have to wait. A yawn stretched Bubba's mouth wide, an adorably tiny sound squeezing from his throat. One thick arm pulled you close, mask nuzzling into the crook of your neck as you lay against his plush chest and stomach. Bubba's sticky come was still drying between your bodies, but he was so deliciously warm and comfortable you found you didn't even care.

It wasn't long before soft snores reached your ears, Bubba's arms wrapping even more tightly around your waist. 

Well, it seemed you would have to wait for your _own_ release - but you fully intended to have _plenty_ of fun as soon as he woke up. Until then, you snuggled against the soft padding of his chest and let yourself drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smut, mostly just a test piece with no particular goal. Please be kind! 
> 
> In this house, we love and support chubby!Bubba :)


End file.
